


Of Puppies, Kitten and Oversized Hoddies on Rainy Days

by CaspianReads26



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Kirk Hernan and Bekka are roomies at Gotham University, Kitten, M/M, Pet Adoption, Should I write a whole story on this?, What should I name the Fur Babies?, fur babies, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaspianReads26/pseuds/CaspianReads26
Summary: It's raining cats and dogs. Kirk left the apartment in a hurry, Bekka is cooking and Hernan wants to eat breakfast. College students being college students.P.S. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES





	Of Puppies, Kitten and Oversized Hoddies on Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been Beta'd so if you see any mistakes, please do let me know. But I hope that you will all enjoy reading it!

“Buenos Diaz, Wondergirl,” Hernan greeted as he walked into the dining area of their shared apartment, pulling on a light blue t-shirt, “It’s raining cats and dogs out there,” 

“Morning, Superboy,” Bekka greeted back with a smirk as she poured a string pile of scrambled eggs onto a plate that was already filled with bacon and toast before handing to Hernan.

“Gracias,” he mumbled before digging in, “have you seen our resident Baby Bat?” he asked through a mouthful of eggs, “he wasn’t next to me when I got up this morning and he wasn’t in his room or his mini-lab when I looked.”

“I heard him leave when I came out of my room when I got up this morning and that was about an hour ago,” Bekka replied as she sat opposite him and took a sip of her coffee.

“An hour ago?” Hernan asked

“Mmm,” Bekka nodded with a thoughtful look, “he was rushing out so he’s probably wet and knee deep in his research papers now,” she sighed

“Probably,” Hernan said with a sigh as well then he gave Bekka a smile, “ we wouldn’t have him any other way,” 

“No, we wouldn’t,” Bekka said as she took another sip, “I’ll get something ready and we’ll drop it off at his lab before heading to the library along with a bag of dry clothes,”

Hernan nodded and was about to stuff his mouth with another forkful of eggs when the door to the apartment slammed open and an out of breath Kirk came rushing in.

“HERNAN! BEKKA!” he called out in a panicked voice which made the two rush over to him.

“What’s wrong, amor?” Hernan asked as he approached his smaller boyfriend, who looked even smaller now in one of Hernan’s old grey hoodies…which had a bulge in it as well that Kirk was cradling.

“I..I couldn’t…I couldn't just leave them…and I didn’t know what else to do,” the smaller man stuttered as he shivered in his drenched clothes, “I couldn’t Hernan, I just couldn’t.” 

“Who couldn’t you leave, amor?” Hernan asked as he ran slow and soothing hands up and down Kirk’s arms.

“I…I…” Kirk mumbled, face reddening as he tried to explain when the bulge he was holding started to squirm and soon two tiny black furry faces popped out from the top of the hoodie.

“Uh…” both Hernan’s and Bekka’s jaws dropped.

“I’m sorry, but…but I couldn’t just leave them,” Kirk said looking less scared and more determined now as he hugged the two black furry babies close to him.

The puppy gave a small yip and started to lick at Kirk’s face while the black kitten merely stared at Hernan and Bekka. Then after a long pause that was enough to make Kirk start fidgeting in worry,

“I’ll go and get some kitty litter, toys, a leash, and treats for them,” Bekka said with a small chuckle before reaching out to scratch the kitten behind its tiny ear making the tiny creature purr in delight.

“I’ll bring Kirk to get them checked out and registered,” Hernan added on with a smile as he reached out to let the puppy sniff and lick his hand.

“We’re keeping them?” Kirk asked, his eyes huge, round and disbelieving.

“We are,” Hernan said as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss on the smaller man’s lips making Kirk blush.

“How on earth do you expect me to say no to these two adorable fur babies and expect Hernan to say no to you?” Bekka asked.

“Thank you,” he said a small shy smile on his lips, “Thank you so much,”

“Why don’t you go and change out outhouse wet clothes, grab a quick shower and we’ll head out after, amor” Hernan suggested as he scooped the puppy out from the hoodie while Bekka took the kitten. Kirk gave a quick nod and hurried off to the shared bathroom.

“He’s like a kid whose Christmas came early,” Bekka commented as she continued to scratch the kitten she held.

“Well…at least it’s not bats again,” Hernan mumbled as he cradled the puppy against his chest and Bekka burst out laughing…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end. If you would like, you can suggest names in the comments for the fur babies, I've got one or two in mind, but would like to see if there are better suggestions and maybe write some more about them and the Trio. 
> 
> Comments and Constructive Criticism are MOST WELCOME!!! 
> 
> THANKS AGAIN.
> 
> P.S. I thought of naming the pupper, Hayate (Hurricane) after Black Hayate from FullMetal Alchemist and the kitty, Madara after Nyanko-sensei from Natusme Yuujinchou. Haha XD


End file.
